Various devices and methods have been utilized to assist in conducting bodily fluids. For instance, blood pumps with inflow and outflow cannulae assist the heart in circulating blood in a patient experiencing congestive heart failure and a transplant organ has either not been located or the patient is not a suitable candidate for the transplant. Accordingly, the blood pump may be fluidically attached to a pumping chamber of the heart and then located remotely. In some configurations, the blood pump may be positioned subcutaneously or submuscularly in a manner similar to a pacemaker, in what is referred to as a “pump pocket.” A cannula may then extend, percutaneously or surgically, between the heart and the blood pump. In still another configuration, the pump is configured to pump another bodily fluid and the cannula extends between the pump and a fluid-filled cavity within the body, such as the bladder or kidney for dialysis, urinary obstruction, or infection.
However, known conventional cannula designs are often secured to the tissue surrounding the particular cavity by one or more sutures, which limits the adjustability of the cannula position after it has been secured. Furthermore, when a sewing ring is used in securing the cannula to the tissue, proper placement of the sewing ring relative to the cannula may be time consuming. Therefore, there remains a need for a cannula design that is capable of timely connecting the cannula to a tissue, provides for some adjustability to accommodate the individualistic anatomical differences of each patient, and provides adjustability after securement.